


Morning breakfast

by Dreizehn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 11/21 spoilers, During Canon, Gen, Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Akechi comes by LeBlanc while Akira is working, so Akira decides to treat him to some curry.





	Morning breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about putting the ship tag but since Akira calls him honey in canon...ya know.

Being stuck working didn't feel too bad considering he had just found out the previous night that Akechi was plotting his death. Being at work gave him time to think without distraction. Even though they did come up with a plan, he still felt an odd feeling of fondness towards him, as if knowing he wanted him dead did not have affect on his opinion of the guy.

As he started to wipe the counter, the bell jingled as the door opened and a customer entered the cafe. Akira looked up to greet the customer and paused when he saw it was Akechi, who also seemed to freeze momentarily.

They stood staring at each other with a strange awkward tension settling between them, before Akira coughed and said, “Welcome!” With a warm friendly smile. He was relieved his voice didn't crack at all when he spoke.

The greeting seemed to break the tensions as Akechi walked further inside and said, “Good morning.” He sat at his usual spot at the counter, and returned Akira’s smile. “I didn't expect you to be running the shop today.”

“Boss had business to attend to. You'll have to settle with me today,” he said as he went to wipe out a mug. “The usual?” Akira asked, and Akechi nodded his head in response. Akira had learned all of Soujiro’s common customers favorite orders, so he knew what Akechi usually asked for when he was over.

“I'm surprised you know what I usually order.”

“I'm rather observant,” he answered, glancing at him from the side of his eye as he prepared the coffee. The TV blared in the background as a talk show played on the screen. Akechi rested his chin on his hand and watched it looking disinterested.

A small growl resounded inside the cafe and Akira’s eyes wandered towards Akechi whose cheeks were now a faint red. Akira grinned then moved away from the coffee machine to the pot of curry Soujiro had started. Soujiro’s curry would be done soon enough, so he could just fix Akechi a plate in a few minutes.

He returned to Akechi then looked at him with a grin. “Didn't get anything to eat?” He questioned curiously.

“I had an apple,” Akechi responded.

“I'll take that as a no then.”

Akira went to the coffee machine to finish fixing his cup of coffee, and once he was done, he poured Akechi a cup then placed it on the counter in front of him.

He grasped the cup then took a sip, and his eyes widened. “It actually tastes good…”

“Didn't think I could make a good cup of coffee?” he asked, which caused Akechi to give him an apologetic look.

“I... didn't mean it like that. It was simply unexpected.”

“There are a lot more things about me I can surprise you with,” Akira teased. Akechi responded to him with an amused chuckle. Akira wasn't joking though.

* * *

 

  
“Here you go, LeBlanc special curry on the house!” Akira said as he placed the plate of curry down on the counter in front of Akechi.

He looked at him with confusion as he hadn't ordered anything, but he couldn't deny that he was hungry. Even so he couldn't bring himself to just accept a free meal. “I wouldn't want to impose…”

“It's fine, think of it as a thanks for your help.”

Akechi's eyes widened in surprise from the words. Akira wondered if it was because he felt guilty since he wasn't actually helping them, or because he simply didn't expect such generosity. He looked down with flustered cheeks and quietly mumbled, “If you insist…”

He took a bite of the food and his look of surprise returned. “It's good…”

“Never ordered the curry before?”

He shook his head then continued eating more eagerly. Having finished cleaning up the dishes already, Akira simply stood and watched him eat. The way he tore through the curry almost gave Akira the impression that he hadn't had a real meal in a long time. “When was the last time you had a meal?”

There was a pause as Akechi looked to be recalling the last time before he answered, “About two months maybe?”

“Two months!?” Morgana exclaimed after having remained silent for most of their conversation. Akechi turned to him and nodded his head. He looked baffled as to why they were giving him such surprised stares.

“Is that odd?”

“Akechi… Are you okay…”

He laughed in response to his words. “Concerned for my wellbeing?”

Despite knowing Akechi's plans he couldn't help but nod his head as he said, “Greatly…” His words caused a brief look of shock to appear on Akechi's face who narrowed his eyes at him.

“Wait you're serious…?” he asked, as if the fact was for some reason hard to believe. “You never cease to amaze me.”

Unable to follow what Akechi meant, Akira simply tilted his head in confusion. Akechi apparently had no intention to continue the topic any further though as he resumed eating and said no more.

Akira felt a little confused and scratched his head, but decided to drop it. With their conversation over and nothing better to do, Akira grabbed one of the bottles of hot sauce off the counter and dangled it in front of Akechi. “We have hot sauce if you want any?”

Akechi paused then looked at him as if he had just said something ridiculous. “No thank you.”

“Are you sure? I remember you mentioned how much you love spicy food,” he teased, knowing full well that was a lie that time, but he wasn't going to give up the chance to tease him about it.

“I'm fine… thank you,” he said as he gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Silence returned as Akechi continued eating. When his plate was mostly empty, he paused and looked at Akira as he said, “Is it really okay for you to be giving me this for free?”

“I can afford a plate of curry,” Akira replied, but snorted as he said, “A bit late to be questioning it don't you think?”

Akechi looked down at his plate and fiddled with his rice, an odd look on his face. “I… thank you.”

“You're welcome, Honey,” Akira teased.

Akechi huffed in response then finished eating the rest of the food off the plate. Once he was done, a look of satisfaction settled on his face and he gazed at Akira and said, “Thank you for the meal… dear.”

Akira blinked, and stared at him in silence, before a good minute passed and he erupted into laughter. “Dear?” he questioned before snorting and wiping a stray tear. “That's really rich.”

A pout appeared on Akechi's face as his expression turned annoyed and he averted his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth before finally saying, “I was only playing along...”

Once his laughter finally began to subside, Akira leaned on the counter and said, “You're actually pretty awkward sometimes huh?”

Before Akechi could retort, the door opened and Soujiro walked in. He looked at the two curiously, but they both acted as if the previous conversation never happened. Akira found it a little amusing that Akechi didn't seem to want to argue with him in front of Soujiro.

Akechi sighed then reached into his pocket and pulled out the money for the coffee. “Thank you for the meal, but I must be on my way,” he said as he stood and placed the money on the counter.

“See ya later…” Akira said as he waved. Akechi nodded his head then left the cafe.

Akira’s eyes wondered to Akechi's glass, and he thought to himself that he may have enjoyed his little morning with Akechi a tad bit more than he should have.


End file.
